


Bed

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Klaine Advent, M/M, Post-Canon, klaine advent challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: Day 2 of Klaine Advent Drabble ChallengeThey would be okay. They would fight, they would hurt each other and there would be misunderstandings, but they would be fine at the end. Because that’s what soulmates did.





	

In their dark bedroom, Kurt lied under the covers, curled up in himself, blinking his eyes rapidly and willing the tears to stop rolling down his cheeks. Letting out a stuttering breath, he checked his phone for the umpteenth time, but there was still nothing, no texts, no voicemails or any unanswered calls, nothing, so he tossed the phone away, burrowing himself in the blanket, trying to ignore the growing worry in his chest. Their bed felt so wrong, too big and too cold without Blaine by his side and it only served as a painful reminder of what happened earlier that evening and that Kurt had no one to blame for it but himself. He didn’t mean to, he never did, but yet he still ended up hurting Blaine, pushing him away again and god, when was he going to learn? The vivid memories of the hurt crossing Blaine’s face flashed in his mind and he punched the pillow lying next to him, a fresh wave of tears hitting him, realizing that one day he may damage things between them beyond repair and he could only pray today wasn’t that day that he fucked everything up irreversibly.

He had an awful day, both at NYADA and then at work, and after coming back home, he was exhausted and all he wanted was to relax on the couch with a glass of wine and just turn his brain off, enjoying a few moments in a peace and quiet, trying to recharge his batteries. But right as he was pouring the wine into his glass, Blaine came home from his classes, talking a million words a minute since the moment he had stepped into the apartment, kissing Kurt’s cheek in lieu of greeting, happily babbling about… something and suddenly it was too loud, too much and Kurt snapped.

“I don’t care!” Kurt yelled, stopping Blaine midsentence, his mouth gaping and his eyes wide. “God, why do you have to be so damn cheerful all the time?!”

The moment the words left his mouth, Kurt slapped his hand over his mouth, all of his anger and frustration evaporating when hurt flashed on Blaine’s face, his features immediately hardening as his eyes turned steely and cold, something they rarely did and almost never because of Kurt. Almost.

Feeling waves of regret washing over him, Kurt took a step closer in Blaine’s direction, reaching for him. “Blaine, I didn’t mean…” He started, his eyes and voice pleading, but before he could say anything else, Blaine turned around, putting his jacket back on and seconds later the sound of the door being shut echoed through the apartment. Feeling the tears pool in his eyes, Kurt slumped down on a chair, burying his face in his hands, breathing in deeply and trying not to cry, but he wasn’t very successful in his attempt and a sob escaped from his mouth and the tears finally started falling down. Once he managed to get some control over his breathing, he hastily wiped his cheeks, determined to make things right. He knew there was no excuse for him to act this way, sure, he had had an awful day, but it still didn’t give him the right to treat Blaine like this, nothing could ever justify that. He was going to apologize for as long as it would take to make Blaine forgive him and he would make it up to Blaine as soon as he came back. He probably went for a walk to clear his head and regroup before confronting Kurt again, and the moment he would be back, Kurt would fix this.

Except it was now already after midnight and Blaine still wasn’t home.

After two hours, Kurt texted him and after another hour he tried calling him, but the call went straight to the voicemail. Trying not to worry, he paced around the apartment, calling Blaine every ten minutes, but all of his calls ended in the same way, with a voicemail recorded in Blaine’s cheerful voice that only made Kurt’s heart break even more. Which was exactly how he found himself lying alone in their bed, feeling guilty and awful, clutching his phone and checking it every few minutes in vain hope that Blaine called him or at least texted him to tell him he was okay. But it wasn’t like Kurt deserved that kind of information, it was his fault after all that Blaine was somewhere outside, in the dark and cold, instead of spending the evening in their warm apartment with his husband.

Engrossed in his self-loathing and dark thoughts, Kurt almost didn’t hear the front door to their apartment open, but the moment he registered the sound, he was out of bed in a flash, rushing to their living room, fully aware that he was crying again as the tears ran down his cheeks. He reached the room just as Blaine stepped out of the small hall, his jacket and shoes already taken off, and Kurt stopped in his tracks, his hands shaking as the tears streamed down his face, not sure if he was even allowed to get closer to Blaine, not knowing where they stood at the moment. Without a word, Blaine took a few steps in his direction, closing the distance between them, and he wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist, pulling him against his chest and Kurt breathed out in relief, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted from his chest as he wrapped his arms around Blaine’s neck, burying his face in the crook of his neck, breathing in the familiar scent of his husband.

“I’m sorry.” Kurt whispered against his skin, his eyes burning from the tears. “I’m so sorry, Blaine, I’m so sorry…” He kept repeating, clutching to Blaine as his husband slowly ran his hand up and down Kurt’s back, in a calming and soothing way.

“It’s okay.” Blaine whispered back and Kurt pulled away, shaking his head with frantic eyes.

“No, it’s not.” Kurt said, looking at Blaine intently. “I had no right to treat you like that and then you went out and you weren’t picking up your phone, and it’s cold and dark outside and for a moment I thought you weren’t coming back…” Kurt sobbed out and Blaine hugged him again, squeezing him tightly and keeping him close.

“Shhh.” Blaine murmured against his hair, placing a soft kiss on his temple. “I’ll always come back to you.” Eventually, Kurt’s sobbing subsided and Blaine carefully led them to the couch, grabbing his hand when they sat down. “My phone died, that’s why I wasn’t answering. And I probably should have left the way I did in the first place, so I’m so-“

“You have nothing to be sorry about.” Kurt cut him off, his voice hoarse from crying. “This is my fault, only mine, not yours.”

“I know how you get when you need some space and today I just didn’t notice, I should have paid more attention.”

“No, but that’s the problem, isn’t it, Blaine?” Kurt shook his head with a sigh, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. “You shouldn’t come back home and walk on eggshells until you make sure what mood I’m in and if it’s safe to talk to me, it’s not supposed to work like that.” He said, feeling angry, but only at himself for being so difficult. “I’m such an awful person, why do you even put up with me? You deserve so much better, B.”

“Hey, hey.” Blaine said firmly, tilting Kurt’s chin to make him look at him. “You are an amazing person.” He started, the expression on his face deadly serious. “And I love you. You’re all that I want and I wouldn’t have you any other way.” Leaning back on the couch, Blaine pulled Kurt with him until he was nestled against his side with Blaine’s strong arms wrapped tightly around him.

“I’m really sorry.” Kurt said quietly, repeating his earlier words. “I had a bad day today and I just couldn’t wait to get back home… And when you came back, I took it out on you. Again.” He added bitterly. “I’m so sorry. For being like that.”

“All forgiven.” Blaine murmured against his hair. “And we’re work in progress, remember? You try and that’s what’s the most important.”

Releasing a shaky breath, Kurt cuddled closer, closing his eyes and listening to the steady sound of Blaine’s beating heart. “You know that I love you, right? And that you’re the most precious thing that has ever happened to me?”

“Of course I know that.” Blaine replied and when Kurt looked up from where his head was lying on his chest, Blaine softly smiled. Raising himself, Kurt pressed their lips together in a short, sweet kiss and after they pulled away, Kurt’s breath stuttered when Blaine looked at him with so much love that it made his heart burst and he couldn’t help but smile. Blaine still took his breath away, every day, even after all those years.

And later when they were lying in their bed, not so cold and awful anymore, not when he had Blaine right next to him, it was Kurt’s turn to wrap his arms around his husband as they slowly fell asleep, exhausted after that fateful evening. But even despite all of that, Kurt’s smile stayed intact on his face as he drifted away, holding Blaine closely, never intending to let him go.

They would be okay. They would fight, they would hurt each other and there would be misunderstandings, but they would be fine at the end. Because that’s what soulmates did.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/153956169299/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
